utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryodo
|gender = Male |country = Singapore |status = Inactive |years = 2007-2014 |officialjapname = リョード/りょうど |officialromajiname = ryodo |partner = Akushi, Ryuu-K, Minatsu, Ai-Say, Kino, Karen |YTusername = rockmanrulez89 |YTusername2 = masakivideos |YT2info = backup |aka = Masaki Ryodo |birthday = 06|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = 1989|birthref = Ryodo's deviantART |NNDuserpage = 22456593 |mylist1 = 30442314 |nicommu1 = co1382878}} Ryodo (リョード or りょうど), formerly Masaki Ryodo, was a Singaporean YouTube singer at his personal label named Masaki Productions. Apart from being a singer, he was also a casual songwriter, musician, voice actor, illustrator and designer. Despite preferring to sing ballad songs most of the time, Ryodo also sang songs in other genres, such as Rock and Pop. His most popular cover was his English cover of the Fullmetal Alchemist song "Brothers", with over 40K views as of March 2014. Ryodo was also a mixer. Besides being a mixer in some choruses and mixing all of his own covers, he also mixed for other singers such as Akushi and a few others. Ryodo's first duet partner was Minatsu-chan, although due to copyright claims, her channel was taken down. Ryodo had since been collaborating with various other YouTube singers, namely Akushi and Ryuu-K. Ryodo was on hiatus for 2 years starting from 2009 due to military service, but returned in June 2011, and subsequently stated he was considering singing to be a path for his future. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Black Valentine # Member of Lunatic Illusion # Member of Miracle Prism # Member of Akatsuki Taiyou # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Nuri Collaboration Units # Ryokushi with Akushi List of Covered Songs (Indomitable Power!) feat. Ryodo, jade, hirokun and Pinoppu (2012.01.11) # "Holography" feat. Ryodo and Ryuu-K (2012.01.12) # "SPiCa" feat. Akatsuki Taiyou (2012.01.14) # "PONPONPON" feat. Akatsuki Taiyou (2012.01.15) # "Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi" feat. Ryodo and MauuChu (2012.01.18) # "Haruka na Okurimono" feat. Ryodo and ik0n (2012.01.22) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.01.27) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) feat. Usa Uta, Izanami, Ying (fullbustergray), Gin, Ryodo, Amour, Latto, Shiroko, Menolly, Passion, Ankoku and Amaito (2012.01.28) # "Snow Trick" feat. Aqua, Rosa, Nao, Ryodo, Da-chan, Macchi, Usa Uta, kousei and Reii (2012.02.01) # "Calc." feat. Ryodo and Animezirow (2012.02.03) # "Moment" feat. Ryodo and Rae (2012.02.06) # "Yume no Naka he" feat. Lunatic Illusion (2012.02.08) # "Acute REVERSE" feat. irina, Ryo-kun and Ryodo (2012.02.12) # "The World is with You" feat. Ryodo and jade (2012.02.13) # "Eat Me" feat. Akatsuki Taiyou (2012.02.15) # "Matryoshka" feat. Ryodo and BenBen (2012.02.17) # "Star Story" feat. Xyz, Starlight-kun, Howl and Ryodo (2012.02.21) # "Star Story" (2012.03.01) # "The Tailer Shop at Enbizaka" feat. Lunatic Illusion (2012.03.15) # "Eat Me" (2012.03.17) # "Megu Megu Romantic Fever" feat. Akatsuki Taiyou (2012.03.17) # "Kimi no Tenohira Kara" feat. Rosa and Ryodo (2012.03.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.03.26) # "Mr. Music" -Chiquewa ver.- (2012.03.30) # "Mr. Music" (2012.04.05) # "Love Rain ~Koi no Ame~" (2012.04.08) # "Aitai" feat. Ryodo and Akushi (2012.04.12) # "SPiCa" feat. VocaStar Chorus (2012.04.20) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. VocaStar Chorus (2012.04.21) # "Candy Candy" (2012.04.24) # "Twinkle" feat. VocaStar Chorus (2012.05.01) # "Mirai Chizu" (2012.05.06) # "Dear" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.09) # "Yume no Tsubasa" feat. Matti and Ryodo (2012.05.17) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2012.05.18) # "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life" feat. Ryodo and Izanami (2012.05.18) # "No Logic" feat. Black Valentine (2012.05.20) # "Hyakunen no Koi" (Hundred Years of Love) (2012.05.23) # "CANDY CANDY" feat. Shiroko and Ryodo (2012.05.24) # "Koishikute" -Brazillian jazz cafe mix- (2012.05.27) # "SPiCa" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.30) # "Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) feat. Ryodo and Nuri (2012.06.16) # "Brown" feat. Kaoru and Ryodo (2012.06.17) # "twitter" feat. VocaStar Chorus (2012.06.24) # "Shiryoku Kensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Ryodo and Ryuu-K (2012.06.29) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. Ryodo and Ai-say (2012.07.06) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although my Song has No Form) (2012.07.13) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Ryodo and Berrybells (2012.07.20) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (The Snow White Princess Is) feat. Akatsuki Taiyou, Zessei Bijin! and ZØDIAC (2012.07.21) # "E? Aa, Sou." (Drawing? Oh, Okay.) feat. Ryodo and Karen (2012.07.24) # "I See the Light" feat. Ryodo and Akushi (2012.07.25) # "Lion" (2012.07.27) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love words) (2012.08.11) # "Answer" (2012.08.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.08.17) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver- (2012.08.21) # "Megu Megu ☆ Romantic Fever" (2012.08.24) # "Natsu no owari, koi no hajimari" (Summer's end, love's beginning) (2012.08.25) # "Nakimushi kareshi" (Crybaby boyfriend) feat. Ryodo and Ai-say (2012.08.27) # "Interviewer" (2012.08.28) # "Hannya Shingyou R&B" (Heart Sutra) (2012.08.31) # "Twitter" (2012.09.07) # "Little traveler" feat. Ryodo and Saki (2012.09.11) # "Scissorhands" (2012.09.14) # "Ookami wa Akazukin no Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Red Hood) feat. Ryodo and Kino (2012.09.18) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.09.21) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Ryodo and Nuri (2012.09.25) # "Koibito Ga Uchuujin Nara" (If my lover was an alien) (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Final Confession) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.05) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) (2012.10.12) # "Rolling Girl" -Bossa Nova ver.- (2012.10.19) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Ryodo and Kino (2012.10.23) # "Jihou wo Uta ni Shite Mitara Genkei ga Nakunatta-tekina Kanji-fuu no Nori Mitaina Are" feat. Ryodo and QB-sensei # "Sayoko" (2012.10.26) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Akaya, Ryodo, Nayka, Latias and Saki (2012.10.31) # "Route Sphere" (2012.11.02) # "Donnani Hanarete mo" feat. Ryodo and Leon (2012.11.06) # "Cendrillon" feat. Ryodo and Karen (2012.11.27) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.30) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. Ryodo and Matti (2012.12.05) # "Bokura no Let it Be" (Our Let it Be) (2012.12.13) # "FREELY TOMORROW" (2012.12.20) # "Yume no Katachi" (The Form of a Dream) feat. Sena, Kaoru, Riza, Matiku, Haruhi, Kochira, Yuna, Kori, Idleiae, Akira, Vale, Mayu, NamiKya, Ayumi, Ash, Hira, Hinako, Leelee, Sange, Beato, Rith, Tohru, Mero, Eryngo, Naoki, Aika, miiZu, Chaz, Kino, Michi, Zoey, Maeko, Gray, KaRin, Nanodo, Kurone Plasma, Alice (YT), Ryodo, Osaka, Ayane, Lyni, Sabi, Kiki, Andi, iMochi, Jinhii, Paj, JenniDi, Mubi, Takeshi, Shiki, Ali, Renma, Kirby, Lucia, Blank, Sango, Eris, Lollia, Pengu, Macchan, xero, Mei, Yuze, Yuuka, Coda, Minchan, Nakamaman, ritz, Aiko, Howl, Sakuya and Toriri (2012.12.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) (2012.12.25) # "Christmas Time Together" feat. Ryodo, Scarlett and Latias (2012.12.29) # "Torinoko City" (Leftbehind City) (2013.01.03) # "Hello/How are you" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Odds & Ends" (2013.01.25) # "Celluloid" (2013.02.02) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2013.02.15) # "Suki Kirai" (like Dislike) feat. Ryodo and Fay (2013.04.01) # "MEGANE" (Glasses) (2013.04.05) # "All My Fault" (Original) (2013.04.12) # "Niji" (Rainbow) -Ballad ver.- (2013.04.19) # "Green Straight" feat. Ryodo and Saki (2013.04.26) # "We Go!!!" (2013.05.03) # "City Escape" (2013.05.10) # "We Are!" (2013.07.10) # "Osana na Blue" (2013.07.22) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Ryodo, mirine, Nemiu~o Pop, Rionon, Maharu, Ran, Oshiri and Zui Sera Aoi (2013.07.24) # "Best Boy" (2013.08.05) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.08.13) # "Shiawase ni Nareru Kakushi Command ga Arurashii" (Apparently There's a Cheat Code to Happiness) (2013.08.21) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.17) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.11.02) # "KISEKI" (2013.12.30) # "Akai Ito" (2014.02.13) # "Starcrew" (2014.03.19) # "Sakura" (2014.03.31) # "Starcrew" -Live ver.- (2014.03.31) # "FIRE!'" -Live ver.- (2014.03.31) # "Butter-fly" -Live ver.- (2014.03.31) # "One More Time, One More Chance" (2014.05.09) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by himself |Ryodo3.png|Ryodo during a performance at Cosfest X.2, 26th February 2012, cosplaying as Hiyama Kiyoteru Credits to Nicholas Yoon for the photo |Aitai akushi ryodo.png|Akushi and Ryodo as seen in their duet cover of "Aitai" Illust. by himself |Mr-music-ryodo-yasashii.png|Ryodo as depicted in his cover of "Mr. Music" Illust. by himself |Ponponpon-bg.png|Ryodo as seen in his acoustic version of "PONPONPON" Illust. by himself |Ryodo1.png|Ryodo during his performance at J-obsession, 11th March 2012. |Ryodo2.png|Ryodo during his performance at J-obsession, 11th March 2012. |Ryodo_twitter.png|Ryodo as seen on Twitter |RyodoBestBoy.PNG|Ryodo as seen in his cover of "Best Boy" Illust. by Zenya }} External Links * Twitter * Facebook * Reverb Nation * Formspring * deviantART